The primary goal of this pilot study is to achieve long-term (>1 year) insulin independence by transplanting cadaver adult islets, aided by a new immunosuppressive agent, 15-deoxyspergualin (DSG), in patients that have previously received a successul kidney transplant, but remain C- peptide negative, type I diabetics.